The present invention relates to semiconductor devices and methods of manufacturing the semiconductor devices thereof and more particularly to technology for semiconductor devices in which metal wires are connected with the electrode pads of a semiconductor chip.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2003-243443 describes a semiconductor device in which the ball portion of a metal wire is connected with a bonding pad including a plurality of recesses.